<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>At the End of the Day by mrweeaboowatson</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24083797">At the End of the Day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrweeaboowatson/pseuds/mrweeaboowatson'>mrweeaboowatson</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>supermega</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, M/M, desc. of sleep paralysis?? tw if that makes u uncomfy, sleep paralysis + comfort, with a bit of fluff at the end</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:39:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,404</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24083797</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrweeaboowatson/pseuds/mrweeaboowatson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>‘The poor man’s heart was pumping out of his chest as he saw the shadow get bigger and bigger, it soon stripping itself off the wall like a sticker before it inevitably plunged itself into Matt’s chest, like a spirit that wanted in, which was a terrifying concept to Matt.</p><p>Matt was finally able to sit up, so he did so, which resulted in him letting out a puff of a scream, which was just enough to wake Ryan up. ‘</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ryan Magee/Matt Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>At the End of the Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“RYAN!!” </p><p>Matt shook as that cursed scream erupted out of his own throat, his lanky body jittering like a scared rabbit as he gripped the steering wheel of the car for dear life, him being extremely thankful that they were currently stopped at a red light.</p><p>The taller male rolled his eyes as he heard laughter erupt from the back of the car, it making one singular sniffle emit from his nose, since he was rather embarrassed from having all of the attention on himself. </p><p>He didn’t really want to drive home in the first place, but he had no choice, since everyone in the car was a little bit tipsy, apart from himself. Jackson would have been the worst candidate to drive, since he was currently in the seat across from Matt, his glasses being crooked across his red hot face, since he was snoring against the window in a drunken manner. </p><p>Matt huffed to himself as he focused on the road again, the bags under his eyes being more prominent at this hour, since he really did need to get back to his place so that he could sleep soundly.</p><p>Matt kinda hated how Ryan got as mischievous as he did when he was intoxicated, since he was extremely unpredictable when it happened. Usually, Matt would also be a little bit buzzed with the other, so he wouldn’t notice as much, but tonight wasn’t the case.</p><p>He had refused to drink during tonight’s recording session, since he had discovered that they had been messing with his meds, or at least ruined his routine of taking them for a day or so, which really didn’t help his mental state when it happened. He’d rather be the party pooper of the night than barely have enough energy to crawl out of bed the next morning. </p><p>Matt had to be very alert right now, since he could still hear snickering from Ryan behind him, as well as a chuckle or two from Harrison and Carson as well, though not as much as the infamous man in the middle of them.</p><p>Ryan was scaring him for a reason though, since they had just finished recording a session of Resident Evil 3, it of course being the remake, which made the graphics extra HD and unsettlingly spooky. Everyone in the room had been purposefully scaring the poor man after they had noticed he was jumpy after one scare, which was honestly the moment his night had started to go downhill. </p><p>Maybe Matt would have found it funnier if he was also full of bubbling alcohol, but he wasn’t. He was just a tired man driving home in the rain, his shitty Spotify playlist whispering on the radio as his childish friends mercilessly bullied him from the back seat, it being the equivalent of a teacher turning around to have paper aeroplanes thrown at them, as well as wet and sticky spitballs.</p><p>“Y’all deserve a fucking slap each for that one. You’re lucky we were at a red light.” He huffed out in a bitter tone, him looking back for a second at the giggling trio, some blush appearing on his face after he saw Ryan, since there was something about his hyper drunk face that threw him for a loop.</p><p>“Oh, so y...you admit that it scared ya?” Ryan slurred his words as he spoke, them almost being slimy, which was appropriate, since he sounded rather cocky with the words he had chosen to reply with.</p><p>Matt rolled his eyes and pulled the car into park, his watchless hand putting the gearstick in place before he looked back at the trio for good, his tired expression making him look way more unamused than he meant to be. </p><p>“Yeah, of fucking course it did. Didn’t you hear me scream your name like I always do when you fucking scare me?” Matt’s tone had a hiss in it this time around, which meant that he didn’t want to be messed with anymore. He was tired, grumpy and he just wanted to go to bed.</p><p>He didn’t wait for a reply as he got out of the car, his anger making him slam the door, which inevitably woke Jackson up, who woke up with a terrible fright before he realised where he was.</p><p>Matt didn’t look back as he stared up at the stars, him folding his arms due to feeling irritated, but he also just did it so he could feel comfortable as he rested against the stopped vehicle.</p><p>He looked down at his phone while the others got out of the car, him being able to hear Harrison and Carson helping Jackson get inside, since the man was going to immediately fall back asleep as soon as he got in there.</p><p>“Sorry.” </p><p>Matt looked to his side to see Ryan beside him, his face still being as red as ever from the alcohol, but even due to his intoxicated tone, you could tell that he was trying to be genuine. </p><p>“What?” Matt shot a puzzled look down at Ryan as he said this, since he was rather confused as to what his intentions were. Was he being genuine? He was so used to being scared and tricked during every conversation so far tonight, so he wasn’t sure that he could trust him right now, or anyone for that matter.</p><p>Ryan looked down twiddled with his thumbs as he brewed up a reply, it being unclear if he was coming up with a lie, or if he was genuinely thinking of what he should say.</p><p>“I’m sorry. I...I’ve been an asshole all night I… I should have just fffffucking dropped the act ages ago but… I-I… I dunno-“ Ryan would have said more, but Matt pressed his hands onto his shoulders, while also turning his body to face him, since they had both been facing the sky previously.</p><p>He stared at him blankly before he huffed out and looked aside, since he was embarrassed from looking at the others' looks for so long in the soggy moonlight. It seemed to have also robbed his mouth of whatever he was going to say to Ryan, which was going to leave the poor man deathly curious for the remainder of the night.</p><p>He grabbed Ryan’s hand and pulled him along onto the sidewalk instead of the slippery road, him yanking the shorter man when he felt him resisting.</p><p>“L-L...Lock the car.” Ryan slurred out when they were halfway to the door, which made Matt roll his eyes, since he immediately hated himself for forgetting something so important. He brought a lanky limb up and twisted it back to face the car, him locking it with the click of a button, which was way easier than having to run back to the car and lock it physically.</p><p>“Thanks.” Matt mumbled under his breath as he opened the front door, him immediately going to his room, since he was wrecked out of his mind. His mind was like a piranha tank right now, except it was just a bunch of piranhas biting his skin every so often, which was the equivalent of another bad thought being brewed up for him to think about for the rest of the night whether he liked it or not.</p><p>Matt was thankfully already in bed when Ryan finally came in with his sleeping bag, neither of them making a sound as they both settled down for the night, since Matt wasn’t in the mood and Ryan knew better than to bother him right now, even if he was still a little bit buzzed himself and knew he wasn’t much for conversation when he was so hyper and the other was so... not.</p><p>Snoring came from Ryan first, which caused it to take longer for Matt to fall asleep, but he eventually did so, soft snores leaving him, ones that were easily dominated by Ryan’s, funnily enough.</p><p> </p><p>Matt’s eyes shot open around 20 minutes into his sleep, his eyes being wide with fear as he looked around, since he felt like he had been moulded into an ice cube, or at least been tied down by something immensely stronger than it ever needed to be.</p><p>Matt huffed in and out as he realised he was immobile, his breaths starting to get panicky, which was causing Ryan’s snoozing body to start to stir.</p><p>Matt began to let small noises leave his throat, them barely being audible, since he wasn’t able to emote properly in this bedridden state at all. Whimpers and tiny cries crawled out of his throat as he shook in place, as well as the salty tears that were dribbling down his pale face, as he stared at the shadow that was present on his bedroom wall.</p><p>He didn’t care if it was real or not, he simply wanted to be able to move enough so that he could turn around, since he didn’t want to look at it anymore. </p><p>The poor man’s heart was pumping out of his chest as he saw the shadow get bigger and bigger, it soon stripping itself off the wall like a sticker before it inevitably plunged itself into Matt’s chest, like a spirit that wanted in, which was a terrifying concept to Matt.</p><p>Matt was finally able to sit up, so he did so, which resulted in him letting out a puffed whisper of a scream, which was just enough to wake Ryan up. </p><p>Ryan woke up to find Matt scared out of his poor mind, his skinny body shivering like a dog in the rain, while his eyes were wide like he had seen a ghost. </p><p>“R-R..Ryan??” Matt fumbled with his words as he tossed himself onto the body of the shorter man, frightened tears dribbling out of his eyes as he sniffled into his shoulder, since he was so terrified due to whatever that nightmare was that he had just unfortunately experienced in the exact room he had fallen asleep and woken up in.</p><p>Ryan’s tired mind didn’t know what to do at first, but he hugged into Matt as soon as he leaped onto him, his hands instinctively running through his short slightly-curled hair, since he knew that calmed him down.</p><p>“I...I’m here, bud. D-D..Don’t worry.” He hummed this out in a comforting tone as he began to rub Matt’s back, being careful enough to not touch his spine, since he knew that his boyfriend didn’t like it being pointed out.</p><p>After many minutes of Ryan asking Matt what was wrong, he had finally gotten it out of him, even though Matt was a bumbling mess when he had done so, due to the fear as well as his genuine tiredness. </p><p>“You know it was just a dream, right?” Ryan cooed this in a comforting tone as he zipped up the sleeping bag and folded it up, since he had been asked by Matt to sleep in the same bed as him, even though it was a single bed.</p><p>Matt looked down at Ryan shakily from his bed, since he was still getting over the dreaded nightmare. He didn’t dare look up at the same wall, since he was so afraid of not being able to move again.</p><p>“Y-Y-Yeah I…I…” Matt tried to formulate a sentence so he could just go the fuck to sleep, but his mind took over, which made him start crying again, it thankfully not being as bad as when he first woke up involuntarily.</p><p>Ryan gasped out and got up onto the bed, letting Matt rest in his shoulder while he sniffled his tears away.</p><p>“What happened? D-did you sss...see something?” Ryan asked after some time, Matt’s reply taking some time, since he was still upset over… well, whatever he was upset about now.</p><p>“N-No. I… I just keep thinking about how much of an asshole I was today. I... I fucking suck.”</p><p>Ryan gasped as he heard Matt describe himself like this, since he hated it whenever he heard his boyfriend speaking so negatively of himself. </p><p>“Who the fuck said that, huh? Who do I have to beat up for my Matthew?” He sounded very serious as he told the other this, since he would be extremely angry if he found out that someone actually was feeding bad thoughts into him, which thankfully wasn’t the case this time around. Or ever. Yet(?).</p><p>Matt seemed to be taken aback by the others heroic statement, especially due to the use of the nickname, since it made his face red, which helped him gain the energy to dry away his tears.</p><p>“I… I did.” Matt paused as he looked up at Ryan, who looked to be disappointed (but not surprised) that he was saying such harsh comments about himself voluntarily.</p><p>“I just… I've felt like shit ever since we got home. I just made everyone go inside like an asshole without even saying anything and I’m just… in such a fucking bad mood right now. I...- I can’t even go and say sorry without it sounding sarcastic as fuck.”</p><p>Ryan seemed to be very thankful that Matt was opening up, since he would have had no idea why he was feeling this upset right now if he didn’t. He thought for only a second before he kissed Matt on the cheek again, which got his attention, which was exactly what Ryan wanted to happen. </p><p>“I have a idea. Hhhhhow about... we get some sleep, and then we can both apologise tomorrow. Okay? I’ll help you with it if you need me to.” Ryan didn’t seem to want to give Matt a choice, since he was unwillingly making him lie down, while wrapping his warm body around his to make him stop shivering from his sniffling tears.</p><p>Matt resisted for a moment, but gave up very quickly, because he was utterly exhausted in so many categories. He closed his eyes as he snuggled into Ryan, his thin fingers linking with Ryan’s hand, since he frequently liked to hold his hand until he fell asleep. </p><p>“Mmph… o-okay.” He replied minutes before he fell asleep, his day thankfully ending on a pleasant note, that of course being the fact that his boyfriend wasn’t mad at him for being such a drama queen at the end of the day.</p><p>It couldn’t just be the alcohol making him so sweet, right?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I’m a bit rusty on writing, so I hope this is okay! :}</p><p>[ALSO YES!! I HEAR YOU!! I still need to finish that other fic... I need to do it soon aaaaah I’m sorry!]</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>